


Draco and Harry

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn as a gift for dysonrules, for putting up with my incessant pestering with such grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Nené. :D


End file.
